A Christmas Story
by tragedymaster01
Summary: this is a series of Christmas stories…starring some OC's, an enrgaed Kyoya, a crazy and devious Yu, and some cute pairings! review!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I know yesterday was Christmas, but whatever! Ok, this is a random little one-shot for Christmas, no parings. Just pure entertainment! My magic fingers shall go to work!

Kyoya: not.

Me: don't make me put you under mistletoe!

Kyoya: sorry, jeez! Sam-Chan does not own beyblade, thank god for me.

"YAAAYYY!" Yu screeched in a shrill voice, laughing his blonde head off. Kyoya groaned. "Why did I agree to this again?" he muttered, shooting Gingka a death glare. "Because it's Christmas of course!" The bull wielder yelled in his ear. Kyoya growled. "Off Benkei." the blue-eyed teen snarled. At that moment, Hikaru, Masamune, Tsubasa, and Nile walked in. "I have a present for you!" Masamune screamed. "Oh great. Who gave him sugar again?" no one answered, because Leone's owner was shooting cutting glares at everyone. "Um, er, oops?" Gingka managed to squeak out, before Masamune launched himself at Yu. "AHHHH! Help!" the young boy cried as Masamune tried to hug him. "Idiots." Kyoya stated flatly, watching Gingka and Hikaru attempt to pry the black haired teen off of the little boy. "That is it. Listen!" Kyoya bellowed. And everyone froze. "Right now, you will all try to act normal. You will eat milk and cookies, and exchange presents. No one goes near the mistletoe. Got it?" all the boys managed a weak, "Y-yes," and Hikaru nodded. The beybladers began to talk; Kenta and Yu drooled over the delicious looking cookies, Benkei, Tsubasa, Nile and Gingka were having a bey battle, and Hikaru was smacking Masmune in attempt to stop him from eating a present box.

Twenty minutes later…

"NO ONE EATS MY COOKIES WITHOUT ME!" Madoka shrieked, whacking Gingka and punching Benkei. She resolved to beating up everyone but Kyoya and Hikaru. Kyoya sighed. "I hate Christmas," he whispered. No one heard him, mostly because they were either a) running away from Madoka, or b) trying to wipe the sticky red mess from the floor.

Twenty-one minutes and seventeen seconds later…

Everyone was exchanging presents form underneath the Christmas tree. It wall taller than Benkei, Kyoya, and Nile together, and strung with shiny ornaments. Yu had even hung up striped candy canes and glittery snowflakes. Kyoya had no idea what presents everyone would get, but he watched closely as the bladers unwrapped their presents. Yu squealed in delight as he got an ice cream maker and a pizza recipe. Benkei burst into tears when he got a new cap, the crybaby. Hikaru and Madoka both got tons of jewelry, and Gingka got a set of colorful scarves. Kenta got an advanced new launcher for his beyblade. Masamune got a solid gold cup engraved with the number one. Tsubasa was holding some trading cards form a certain, crazy blonde and a leather wallet. Nile smiles ever so slightly upon realizing his bey had a new fusion wheel and performance tip.

Kyoya suddenly realized that he was the only one with no presents. He shrugged, acting as if he couldn't care less, but on the inside, he was filled with bitter hate and sorrow. _Do they hate me this much? _He thought_, _standing up and walking out the door. Kyoya shivered slightly as snowflakes fell softly onto the icy ground. "Hey! Kyoya!" a loud voice rang out form behind him, and the green-haired blader turned around. "Come back, we do have a little something for you!" Nile told his former teammate. Kyoya sighed and followed the emerald-eyed boy; glad he was out of the cold. "Here you go!" Gingka grinned brightly. Kyoya's sky-blue eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he nodded and approached the gigantic box. It was taller than Benkei and wrapped in green paper. At the top was a silvery bow so bright it hurt his eyes. _What the heck? Here goes nothing! _The king of the jungle took a deep breath, stepped on the ladder, climbed to the top of the box-and opened it up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kyoya screamed at the top of his lungs, marking the only time he had ever screamed. Inside, Masamune had popped up, yelling, "BOO!" Kyoya growled, his face red. Everyone fell over, laughing his or her puny little heads off. "Not funny!" Kyoya yelled, and turned to go. But Yu shoved a box into his hands. Kyoya glared at his suspiciously as he popped open the red and white lid.

Inside, was a sparkly white dress with a rather noticeable, er, red upper piece. "Oh god…"Kyoya muttered. "I really hate Christmas!"

Me: and that was it! Ha-ha-ha! Poor little Kyoya!

Kyoya: …

Yu: he hates us all! But especially Masamune and me! Um, Sam-Chan? Why is Kyoya-kun smirking evilly? Why is Kyoya-kun holding that sharp looking knife and walking towards me? AAAHHHH! SAM-CHAN HELP ME!

Me: uh, ok, got to go! Hope you all had an awesome Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N yes I know it's not even close to Christmas. Yes I know that is totally random. HELL YES I KNOW I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! SO ENJOY THE DAMN STORY!

Kyoya was going to get revenge. Yes those little brats had ruined his Christmas!

But this year, the lion was going to get them back.

"Kyoya! Come down, we're playing truth or dare."

They were seated in the B-pit, in Madoka's surprisingly large living room. They meaning Nile, Ginga, Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu, Benkei, Masamune, Madoka, Hikaru, Hyoma. Kyoya stomped down the stairs, almost blinded by the flashing lights of the Christmas tree.

"Arg!" he groaned as he stumbled and sank down next to Yu.

The young blonde have him a huge grin before screaming.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, KYOYA-KUN!" he screeched in the blue-eyed teens ear. Kyoya threw him an evil look as Ginga began the game.

"Ok, Hikaru. I dare you to kiss Benkei. On the lips!

The girl made a face as Benkei stammered out excuses.

"w-w-what? No way, I'm too hot for her, she's too ugly—" Hikaru grabbed him and pressed her lips against his for a millisecond.

They both jumped up to watch their faces.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at this immature behavior as Hikaru sat back down.

"Ok Nile. I dare you to sing a duet with Kyoya!"

Kyoya, startled, nearly fell over.

"What?"

"Excuse me?" Nile didn't look pleased at this, but he relented and turned on the karaoke machine. Grumbling, the teen with cross scrasstood up as well and clutched the microphone. The song came on, and he nealru fell over.

"I am not dancing to Justin beiber!"

"Yes you will!" the lyrics came on screen, and both boys opened their mouths.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go _

_I can take you places you ain't never been before _

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know _

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like you to blow _

_Swag swag swag, on you _

_Chillin' by the fire while we are eating fondue _

_I don't know about me but I know about you _

_So say hello to falsetto in three two _

_Swag _

Both boys, to the shcok of the bladders, were amazing singers. They sang in perfect harmony, Nile going the higher parts while Kyoya the lower.

_I'd like to be everything you want _

_Hey girl, let me talk to you _

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go _

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone _

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want _

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go _

_[ Lyrics from: .com/j/justin+bieber/boyfriend_ ]_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't _

_I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe _

_I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know _

_I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow _

_Burr _

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend _

_You could be my girlfriend until the — world ends – _

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and _

_Voice goin' crazy on this hook like a whirl wind _

_Swaggie _

They were signing with full force, even swaying to the tune a bit. Kyoya tapped his foot to the beat while Nile clapped his hands together, his mic those headset pieces.

_I'd like to be everything you want _

_Hey girl, let me talk to you _

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go _

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone _

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want _

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go _

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl _

_Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend _

_If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl _

_I just want to love you, and treat you right _

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go _

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone _

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want _

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go _

_Na na na, na na na, na na na _

_Yeah girl _

_Na na na, na na na, na na na _

_If I was your boyfriend _

_Na na na, na na na, na na na _

_If I was your boyfriend__!_

As the song ended, Nile and Kyoya looked at each other, exchanging small smiles.

"That was great!"

"You two should go on X factor!"

"Meh, One Direction is better."


	3. PART 1: Operation Chocolate Syrup

After they finished singing, both boys smiled and looked at each other.

"Um, hello? Earth to lovers!" a loud voice exclaimed, and both jumped.

Nile looked up to see a familiar face.

"Sora!"

"Yup, the one and only!" the teen grinned; his red eyes danced with excitement.

Next to him were two people—a girl and a boy. The boy looked around 13, with flat blond hair and flecks of green in his blue eyes. The girl had long black hair with icy blue streaks and blue eyes.

"This is Samar—"

"SAM!" the girl yelled, and Sora smirked.

"Yeah, whatever, and this is Steven." The blonde waved at the crowd of bladers, grinning when he saw Yu.

"So, truth or dare, huh?" Sam mused, looking at Kyoya.

He growled, and Yu laughed loudly.

"Hey, long time no see, Steven!"

Steven grinned and sat next to him. Sam chose a spot next to Hikaru, and the game went on.

Sam dared Sora to dance around the block in his underpants, and Hikaru had to admit how many boys had hit on her (21). Ginga dared Yu to eat seventeen gallons of ice cream, and when the small boy was done eating (everyone was like: o_0); he asked Sam who she had a crush on.

"Um, n-no one, r-really…" she stuttered, blushing.

Leaning forward, Nile smirked.

"Afraid?"

"You wish."

"Then tell us."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE, GOD DAMMIT, IT'S RYUGA, HAPPY?" she yelled in Nile's face, then buried her face in her hands.

Nile looked stunned, but Sora turned on Ryuga, grinning mischievously.

"Ok, Nile, I dare you to kiss Kyoya!" Steven challenged.

"W-what?" Nile gasped, turning red. Kyoya's cheeks tinted a light pink as Nile slowly leaned in.

Yu and Steven went to get a snack in the kitchen as their lips met.

"Ok, so I suggest we make him sit on pudding!" Yu whispered.

"Nah, he isn't stupid. I think we should drench him in chocolate syrup."

"Oh, sweet idea! But how?"  
>"Listen close, my fellow blonde. I have a plan…"<p>

Meanwhile, Sora kept teasing Ryuga, and Kyoya and Nile were still kissing.

"OI! Stop making out!" Sam snapped her fingers, apparently over her outburst.

Blushing furiously, the two boys broke apart, avoiding each other's eyes. Ginga wolf-whistled as Tsubasa smiled.

"Ok, my turn." Ryuga said. Everyone looked at him suspiciously; he wasn't one for truth or dare.

He turned to Sam.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Sora chuckled to himself as the black-haired girl's cheeks heated up.

In the kitchen, Steven's brilliant plan was revealed, and Yu was very excited.

"Ok, so if I put the bowl of syrup here, then when the door opens—"

"No, no, it'll miss him! We have to put it here…"

The two boys were huddled on the table, pages and pages covered with drawings. There were levels and switches and notes for a million different pranks.

"Yes!"

"You got it?"

"This is gunna be sweet!"

Both boys first pumped.

Sam narrowed her eyes at the smirking golden-hared boy as she leaned in.

"Oh, I hate you."

"Love ya too. Now, pucker up, darling."

Everybody cracked up at this line; the dragon king usually didn't say stuff like this. Glaring, the sapphire-eyed teen leaned closer until their faces were an inch away.

"Oops!" Sora 'accidently' pushed Sam, and she fell forward, her lips crashing into the other boys'.

For a split second, their eyes widened before fluttering closed as the kiss deepened. Ryuga pulled her closer as she wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Ahem!"

"Get a room!"

Blushing, they broke apart.

"YESH!" everyone looked at the kitchen, eyes narrowing.

"Um sorry, we just…found the marshmallow bag!" Yu called, grinning nervously.

"Now, time to get planning!"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. PART 2: Operation Chocolate Syrup

Masamune knew that the two blondes were evil little children.

Fisrt off, when he wanted ice cream, there was no chocolate syrup to be found! Plus, all the rope from the secret cabinet was gone.

"Hey! Come back, we're starting!' Hkaru called, and he walked back to the group.

"Oh, and if you back out of a dare, you lose a piece of your clothing!" Yu chimed in, smiling sweetly.

"So, I dare Sam to cut her hair!" Kyoya smirked at her.

"What! No way!" she threw off her jacket.

"Ok, um…I dare Steven to pour soda on Kyoya's head!" Sora stated, grinning evilly.

A murderous look appeared in Kyoya's eyes.

"Kid, you better not—" he was cut off when the boy came running back, poured soda on his head, and ran out the door.

"COME BACK HERE!" he roared, shaking his head.

Droplet of Mountain Dew sprayed Nile and Hikaru as he charged after him.

"HA, good luck with catching Steven. He's the fastest person I know."

Sure enough, after a couple minutes, the blonde ran into the room, panting.

After ten minutes, Kyoya practically dragged himself inside.

"You—little thing as soon as I—get my hands on you—" he groaned, falling to the floor.

Nile rushed to help him up as Steven took his place next to Yu.

"Next: I dare Benkei to go without eating food for the rest of the night!" Masamune challenged, an evil look in his deep brown eyes.

"B-Bu-But—"

"Either that or take off your shirt!" the teen smirked as everyone sitting near him screamed and ran away.

"Benkei, if you take off your shirt, I will haunt your nightmares forever, and make sure you never live to see Thanksgiving again!" Sam hissed.

"No! I w-want my t-t-turkey!' he wailed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Uh, sorry I didn't mean to…" Sam bit her lip, looking worried.

"Meh, ignore him, he's a big baby," Ryuga told her, leaning in and kissing her lightly.

"Oi! Get on with it!" Sora yelled, and Ginga went next.

"OK, Masamune, I dare you to run around the block in your boxers, yelling the Elmo theme song!"

"WHAT!" he nearly fell off the couch.

"No way!" Masamune took off his shirt, and everyone made a face.

While they were distracted, Yu and Steven crept to the kitchen, and began to put things in places.

Yu climbed up onto the chair and tied the rope to the doorframe while Steven poured all twenty-seven bottles of chocolate syrup into a huge vat.

Both boys grabbed one handle, and hoisted it up to the rope.

Yu tied to the ropes quickly, and Steven got tape, just in case.

"Ok! Now, let me put this rope, and then the plan is all set!"

From the living room, they heard shouts of, "BENKEI PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!" and then: "EEP SPIDER!"

Both blondes pulled the rope tight and fastened it to the metal rungs at the bottom of the door.

"Now, we have to make sure Kyoya comes in first, or we'll be dead!: Steven whispered to his friend, who nodded.

"Yeah! Now, lets go back so we don't seem suspicious!"

Both boys sneaked out of the kitchen and slinked onto the couch.

No one noticed them, though it was probably because they had engaged in a huge pillow fight.

"Ha! Take that!" Sam smacked Ryuga in the face with a fluffy red one, and ducked, laughing when he swung at her.

Ginga, Masamune, Beknei, and Hikaru were smacking each other, while Madoka and Sora were furiously swinging and hitting. Nile and Kyoya were taking turn to hit random people, laughing—yes, Kyoya laughed—as they got everyone on their enemy list.

Steven and Yu tackled Kyoya, and Nile chuckled when they began to hit the Leone wielder with tiny cushions.

"Hey!" he cried as he was buried under a mass of pillows.

"I'm going to get some water," Ryuga told Sam, and walked to the kitchen.

"NOOO!" Steven and Yu screamed, jumping off of Kyoya and scrambling up towards the kitchen.

"DON'T!" they yelled, but Ryuga had already triggered the rope.

Both blondes watched in horror as the chocolate came raining down on the white=haired teen.

The room was silent, until Sam burst out laughing.

"HAHA, you look—so—yummy!' she giggled, and Yu and Steven joined in.

but then they ran, because the Dragon King was after them.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. A Whole Lotta Running

**A/N sorry for the long wait! Grounded…again…:/ review?**

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Yu shrieked as he ran, green eyes wide with fright.

Steven was right behind him, cursing in horror as Ryuuga sped towards them, chocolate syrup flying everywhere.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE TWERPS!" he roared, putting on speed and catching up to Steven.

The blonde let out a cry as Ryuuga managed to grab the back of his shirt. With a sudden jerk, Steven flung himself to he side, causing Ryuuga to let out a loud wail and slide into a tree.

The three boys were nearing the forest, which was itch black and rumored to host werewolves, vampires, and ghosts.

Yu and Steven charged straight into it.

~~~AT THE HOUSE~~~

"Where are they?" Masamune sighed, leaning back on the neon green couch.

"Shall we play truth or dare while we're waiting?" Ginga asked, and everyone either nodded or moaned.

"No. I refuse to!" Kyoya growled, narrowing his sharp blue eyes at at the readhead, who laughed shepishly, shrinking behind the couch.

"Food, food, FOOD!" Benkei moaned, rolling over and grabbing his stomach.

Hikaru and Nile were arm wrestling, and the two little blondes were nowhere to be seen. Sam was eating cake (from who knows where...?) and Kyoya was leaning against a wall, casting looks at Nile every minute or so.

So same, same.

"I know! Let's go into the forest!" Masamune's eyes sparkled, and Sora, who had been talking to Kenta about popcorn flavors, popped up, nodded and grinning like a fool.

"Hn." Nile muttered, having just lost to the blue-haired girl.

"Huh, let me finish my cake." the raven-haired smirked at Benkei, who was still rolling on the floor, and took a big bite of chocolate and icing.

"Imma stay here.." Hikaru sighed, and Madoka jumped up from her beanbag, flinging her computer aside.

"How 'bout you guys run your beys through the forest? Like, a, like, race!"

"I'm in!" Masamune, Sora, Ginga, Nile, Hikaru, and Kenta chimed together.

Sam shrugged, licking some fudge of her fork.

"I don't got my bey. Have fun~" she walked into the kitchen and threw her glass bowl into the sink. Literally.

"I'll stay here and watch your progress." the short genius bounced up and down on her feet, smiling at the thought of work.

Meanwhile~

"Careful, Steven!" Yu yelped as his friend smacked into a tree. He grabbed his hand and tugged on further, until his blue-green eyes dimmed and they both collapsed.

"Ok..." Steven gasped, chest heaving with every breath.

The two young teens stood up, carefully looking around. It was dark, very dark, the winds softly blowing past, like a whisper through the night. The entire forest seemed to be alive, trees swaying slightly.

All of a sudden, the bushes shook crazily and a dark shadow sprung for them with a terrifying snarl. Steven backed up warily, but he couldn't see the thing clearly in the night. Yu screeched and ran for his life; Steven had no choice but to follow his fellow blonde.

But then time slowed down, and Yu's foot caught on a tree root and he went flying through the air, then time sped up as the young blonde lay sprawled across the ground, eyes closed, and Steven's eyes widened as the thing leapt at them—

And then a scream shook the forest.

**Review, it makes me happy!**

**~sampayne xx**


End file.
